Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns
by Fireking492
Summary: A 8 part adventure(as planned for the future right now) where Fluffy forms a band with the Wacky Clowns in the town of Willow Creek!
1. Chapter 1

C **hapter 1: The Humor Begins**

 **Authors Notes: Welcome to a new story! Instead of focusing on me and my main miis, in this story, we will be focusing on the legacy of Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns in the Sims world! In this story, Fluffy Afro the clown teams up with the strange Wacky Clowns family which is made up of 2 Vampires and 2 Aliens to form a Comedy Rock/Heavy Metal/Hard Rock/Nu Metal/Glam/Shock/Industrial/Punk/Kawaii Metal band! Pickle Rick Not An Alien(whos actually an Alien despite his name) and Banana Pants(a guy vampire) married and somehow had 2 children(Sims 4 logic 101) named Pickle Pants and Banana Rick Not An Alien(all the Wacky Clowns are hilarious trust me)! Fluffy Afro is a clown who knows how to make food and has a giant orange afro! Now this unlikely assortment will team up to create a major band in the sims town of Willow Creek! Note: This will be in paragraph format(sorta)... Alrighty then, let the funniness begin!**

Its been a few hours since a massive party was held by the famous Raging Rockstars band in their home! Now Fluffy Afro, has gotten a text message from Pickle Rick asking " _Hey Fluffy, its me Pickle Rick! Can you meet me and my family at the Nightclub? I know its early but we want to ask you something and hang out as well! Hopefully, nothing stupid happens.._ "

Fluffy was asleep during that time because he went straight to bed after the party but was woken up by his text message ringtone(the song Im A Banana played at high volume as his ringtone, really professional Fluffy)! Fluffy wakes up, rubs his eyes, and while he gets his phone and stops the ringtone, he says " _Shut up phone! Whos texting me at this hour btw?_ " Before Fluffy looks at the text, he realizes something very unpleasant and reacts by saying " _Oh no.. I really gotta use the bathroom.. I will answer the text once Im done!_ "

Now playing: Judas Priest- Painkiller

He then very slowly walks to the bathroom(he has to go that badly and yet his bed is like 50 steps from the bathroom door)! Once he goes in the bathroom, he turns on the exhaust fan and thinks to himself " _This is gonna be intense.. Im glad that I decided to turn on the exhaust fan or else I would probably wake up the whole neighborhood and then have a mob of people after me.. I for one would like to not die or get injured simply because of a Heavy Metal level intense bathroom break! Seriously thats what this bathroom break is gonna be like! I might as well sing stuff while Im sitting on the toilet coz I gotta do something besides letting it all out!_ "

Fluffy then takes a deep breath and sits down on the toilet! As soon as he does, it gets intense really fast and he starts singing with the words _"Oh oh oh Im a kitty cat! Im cute and I like pink! I make rainbows everywhere I go! People want me as soon as they see me coz Im so cute! I might as well be an icon on Japan where Kawaiiness rules! My cuteness will rule the world one day coz Im irresistible! I will be the ruler of not just all doors including ones with passcodes that can defeat evil villains but also all life and all objects! Meow meow is my favorite thing to say besides the fact that Im cute! The cuteness I possess will bring down all the corruption in the world because who could resist someone as adorable as me?!_ " As soon as he finishes singing whatever you want to call it, he notices that its getting really smelly in the bathroom but he doesnt care coz hes in his own world right now!

He then somehow gets bored and starts singing the Weird Al song, Bedrock Anthem (Credit to Weird Al and his band, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and the site called genius dot com for lyrics) to himself with the following words " _Sometimes I feel like, I need a vacation_  
 _Sometimes I feel like, I wanna go_  
 _To the city of cavemen, the city of Bedrock_ " He then switches to a higher pitched voice and continues the song " _Well, Ive got, Ive got a woman named Wilma_  
 _Well, Ive got, Ive got a baby named Pebbles_  
 _Well, Ive got, Ive got a doggy named Dino_  
 _We do a little bowling and we drink a little vino_  
 _Well, Ive got a little buddy, Barney Rubble_  
 _Hes a midget but makes a lot of trouble_  
 _Doesnt like to shave, he got caveman stubble_  
 _Me and Barney, Loyal Order Water Baffalo_  
 _Lodge Brothers, Loyal Order Water Baffalo_  
 _Theres a handshake everybody gotta know_  
 _How come grand Poo-Bah always gotta run the whole show?_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _I get by on all my prehistoric knowhow_  
 _Betty and Barney got a baby named Bamm-Bamm_  
 _Little Pebbles is his number one fan_  
 _Hes the strongest toddler in the whole land_  
 _Tear your arm off, if hes shaking your hand_  
 _Got a car, gonna push it with my feet now_  
 _Gonna take my family out to eat now_  
 _Jumbo ribs at the drive-in cant be beat now_  
 _Made from brontosaurs, baby, not a moo-cow_  
 _Wanna chill with a saber tooth tiger_  
 _Wear a loincloth, natural fiber_  
 _Be the first Rolling Stone subscriber_  
 _Got a pterodactyl for a windshield wiper Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Dont know what it means, but I say it anyway_  
 _Lucky me, workin down in the gravel pit_  
 _Movin rocks, on a big dinosaur I sit_  
 _Mr. Slate gets mad and he throws a fit_  
 _Pull the birdies tail, everybody knows its time to quit_  
 _I realize Im living in the Stone Age_  
 _No fax, no cellular phone-age_  
 _Pick my teeth with a dinosaur bone-age_  
 _Liftin heavy boulders every day for my wage_  
 _Barney Rubble, laughin like a hyena_  
 _Barney Rubble, what a little wiener_  
 _Wheres Wilma? Anybody seen her?_  
 _Got a baby elephant vacuum cleaner_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba, yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_  
 _Yabba dabba dabba do now_ "

Fluffy somehow still isnt done with his Heavy bathroom session so he continues singing with the words  
" _I am Fluffy Afro, the best clown who knows how to make food and has a large orange afro_  
 _Clowns like me arent here to scare but to make people break down in laughter_  
 _I like making critter balloons to make others happy_  
 _Dont be a fake clown by being a troll or I will put you down and make you utter complete nonsense Clown power is better than troll power_  
 _We use our powers for good, not to become stupid by being evil_  
 _I want to hear you scream with excitement and laughter_  
 _I would roast myself if I were to somehow make someone scream of terror_  
 _Gotta remember that I wouldnt be a clown if I didnt have my makeup and hair_  
 _Im a king of comedy, no doubt about that and only someone really stupid would try to stop me_  
 _I dont ride all those flashy bikes lots of people have, I ride something even better, a pretty pink bike_  
 _I know I know I know what Im singing_  
 _Dont need to love Rocky Road ice cream to be a clown although I do love it_  
 _Theres a forest full of clowns that some people cant see coz they arent funny enough to_  
 _Breaking the norm, breaking the norm is what we clowns do best_  
 _I wanna know whos my biggest fan but_  
 _I will have to wait so long to find out_  
 _Oh well, I will be too busy making myself and others laugh_  
 _To worry anyway_  
 _If someone tries to do anything bad, we clowns will strike_  
 _Comedy from clowns like me will rise, rise, rise, rise, rice_  
 _Soon enough, another clown will ride the circus bus_  
 _Coz he cant drive 55 no matter how much he wants to_  
 _Remember that I bring you the best of comedy_  
 _Not terror, Im not some Halloween creep_  
 _You can bang your head all you want about this_  
 _but you gotta know Im here to make you laugh_ "

Fluffy finally gets up from the toilet, flushes it, and washes his hands! He then turns everything in the bathroom off and walks to his phone! Once he does, he spots a next message from Pickle Rick.. " _Hey will you answer my text or not? Btw, I think you may have put your phone on voice chat mode on accident.. And I heard all of your singing! All of that was hilarious! Were you singing in the bathroom again? I still remember last time you did this without even knowing until I told you! This was even funnier than the other 5 times you did this! Anyway, please answer.._ "

Fluffy gets super embarrased and turns the voice chat off! He then responds to the 2 text messages with " _Ok yeah I will go to the nightclub as long as you and the others dont laugh at me the whole time! Im really curious about the question you want to ask obviously! Will I ever learn to stop turning on voice chat whenever I go to the bathroom in the morning? I literally just moved in like 7 days ago and every morning, I have been doing this same mistake! Btw, why do I keep having to tell you a version of the last sentence I put in? Are you that wacky?_ "

2 minutes later, Pickle Rick sends another message saying " _Yeah Im that wacky.. Now get to the nightclub please! I think I have calmed down enough now btw!_ " Fluffy then quickly responds with a simple " _Ok see ya soon!_ " After this, Fluffy calls the number of a bus service(the Circus Bus) that exists for whatever reason!

It doesnt take even 10 seconds for the call to be answered with a goofy voice on the other end saying " _Hello there! I am Steve, a representative of the Circus Bus! How may I help you today with?_ " Fluffy then answers that with _"Hi Im Fluffy Afro, could I get a lift to the nightclub? I have some friends that want me to meet up with em there!_ "

Steve take a long sip of something(probably coffee because lets be honest here, all sims are addicted to coffee in fact, sometimes they drink coffee instead of going to sleep which is a little annoying in the actual Sims 4 game) and replies " _Oh yes! Fluffy, the most famous clown in the world! It is an honor to speak with you! It does suck that you lost your license because you drove 55 but thats why the Circus Bus was made! Anyway, since everyone here at Circus Bus including me are such big fans of your work, we are going to make the bus fare to and from the nightclub free for you!_ " Fluffy has a huge smile on his face as he says " _Ok thanks so much! Its amazing that my fans would ever do anything like that for me!_ " Steve replies to that with " _Your welcome! Your bus should be here in 10 minutes, your driver will be Lightning Death Zombie who is quite the mischievous fellow! I hope to see you sometime, Fluffy! Bye now!_ "

Then a mysterious voice says " _Stop right there, mind slave! I see that you have been hired by the Circus Bus and made their CEO! You cant escape me! And I also see that you have a friend! Hello there, Fluffy! You are lucky that your bus is safe from me because the Circus Bus company is now mine! After all, Steve is now mine again! Now that he is under my control, I now own the Circus Bus company! Now, I must stop those who are fighting against me! If only I could give you a hug, Fluffy but oh well, once I am done with my revenge, I will give you all the hugs you could possibly want! Ahahahaha!_ "

Fluffy then fires back with " _Or you will be defeated by a locked door again, Melvin! Yes, I know who you are especially since you are a meme on the internet!_ " Melvin scoffs and says " _We shall see about that! I am now superior and smarter than those locked doors! Oh Steve, what do you say to our little friend?_ " Steve then talks in a far away, brainwashed/robotic voice of death " _Must.. obey master.._ " The phone call ends with a really silly recording of clown noises! A few minutes after the phone call gone wrong happened, Fluffy hears a bunch of movement and clown noises! Realizing what is outside, Fluffy "becomes" a kid again and excitedly(even with the Melvin incident) gets on the bus!

 **After an interesting 15 minutes bus ride, the bus finally stops.. To be continued**

 **Authors Notes: Hope this was funny enough(and long enough)! I know this isnt exactly the longest thing ever but hey at least its supposed to be really funny! I have no idea when I will put out another chapter of this so please be patient! Next chapter will have Fluffy finally meet up with the Wacky Clowns! See ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Nightclub**

 **Authors Notes: Hi readers and welcome to the 2nd chapter of this supposed to be really funny story! When I started writing this, I finished up a really painful History assignment.. I was like bang bang on it though! That last sentence is a reference to a Rammstein song called Feuer Fier(its on YouTube and super action packed) that I have listened to a whole lot coz Im obsessed with it! Btw, the closest guy to Fluffy`s appearance is Weird Al(Search up an image of his appearance in the song Another One Rides The Bus and imagine the hair is bright orange, that theres no glasses, no facial hair, and a ton of Twisted Sister like makeup on his face)! Now, lemme tell you guys what Fluffy has gotten himself into(dont worry about Melvin though he is going down offscreen)!**

When the bus stops, Lightning Death Zombie says to Fluffy " _Bye now! Laugh as loud as you can to call me back here! I must now go and do some demented things.._ (Authors Comment: You can thank SSundee for my somewhat twisted sense of humor)"

Warning: Funny video intermission(the video is the first episode of SSundees new Sims 4 series which can be easily searched up)!

Now resuming regular programming..

Fluffy replies " _What did you say about doing things again?_ " Lightning Death Zombie has an "innocent" facial expression(that Fluffy somehow buys) when he says back " _Oh nothing! Nothing at all!_ " Fluffy being weirded out just says " _Bye.. I`m just gonna go before this gets weirder.._ " and he walks into the Nightclub!

While looking around for the Wacky Clowns(it would be surprising if he spends more than 2 minutes looking for them coz they stick out quite well) Fluffy thinks to himself " _That Lightning Death Zombie guy was weird.. I dont really want to ride with him again.. hes too unsettling.. I should have asked Pickle Rick to pick me up in his family`s super advanced UFO.. Oh well, I`m just gonna ask Pickle to take me home that way and if I could always come with them in that UFO.._ "

His thoughts are interrupted by a 3 green skinned and one normal skinned figures who are revealed to be the Wacky Clowns! Pickle Rick immediately says to Fluffy " _Hey Fluffy! The 4 of us are forming a band and we have one element missing.. a singer! You are absolutely perfect for the job since you keep singing all the time in your places bathroom! We already got our instruments here and we want to perform here! Also, me and Banana are guitarists, Banana Rick is the keyboardist, and Pickle Pants is our drummer!_ "

Fluffy replies " _Sure, that sounds fun! By the way, what kinds of rock and metal you guys specialize in?_ " Pickle Rick answers " _We do Hard Rock, Nu Metal, Industrial Metal, Alternative Metal, Heavy Metal, Glam Metal, Death Metal, Doom Metal, Comedy Rock, and Punk Rock!_ " Fluffy looks very happy when he says back " _That`s awesome! Would you guys mind having every single song we do being really funny? My singing voice is actually really funny when I hear myself sing via recording.. It sounds way different to my ears when I just sing to myself no recordings or anything.._ "

Pickle Rick gives a surprisingly soft expression(you would think hes too wacky for that) when he says to Fluffy " _Of course we are fine with it! After all, some of the most successful songs are really funny such as Breaking The Law by Judas Priest, We`re Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister, Gimme Chocolate by Babymetal, the songs Smells Like Nirvana, I Love Rocky Road, Fat, Eat It, and Another One Rides The Bus by Weird Al, the Batmetal songs, and Party All Day by Steel Panther! Oh btw, in our upcoming performance, we are gonna just essentially jam in all of the songs and we want you to make up lyrics for songs as you go to make it interesting and save so much time my head could explode from it! I honestly do not want air in my head but we shall see what happens! I just remembered something else.. Do you still make critter balloons, Fluffy?_ "

Fluffy immediately answers with _"Yeah I still do! Why did you ask about that? Also, I just recently won a free trip to Selvadorada.. Strangely enough, I can bring all of you guys with me to there and hopefully not die from something random in a temple!_ " Pickle Rick says back " _I asked that question because those critter balloons would be a really nice source of income! Going to Selvadorada sounds really fun and if something bad happens due to a cursed artifact or side effect from curing a curse, our advanced UFO will fix us up! Also, have you heard about that maniac named Melvin?_ "

Fluffy shakes his head yes deciding not to talk because he knew that whatever Pickle Rick is gonna say next is gonna be some really juicy information!

Pickle Rick after seeing Fluffy`s response continues with " _Well.. he recently faced off against our friends, the Raging Rockstars.. He lost and was sent to this random place called the Purple Realm whatever that is.. I also received word that the 200 or so Steves under Melvin`s control have been set free and are no longer mind slaves! Also, I got a text from Raging Rockstars` Lead Guitarist and Backing Vocalist, Austin saying that he and the others would be more than happy to train all of us and perform some shows with us! Its so cool that they are willing to do that even though they have so many skills, over a million simoleons, many jobs, many businesses such as Chez Llama and their vet clinic across from the Goth family mansion, and many relationships including with the Fudo family! Heck, they are so successful that their keyboardist, Carlos is a Police Chief and could take like 2 weeks off from work if he really wanted to which is so insane! He would probably raid the whole worlds food supply and eat it all honestly though because he has such a big appetite! There`s also a rumor going around that their drummer Brayden is some sort of all powerful Great Sage! Also, its time for us to perform, Fluffy! Lets do this and make people laugh so hard they will run out of energy and faint from just doing that!_ "

Right after that, the clowns set up their instruments and Fluffy is handed a microphone which for some who knows why reason is as pink as possible! For like 5 seconds, Fluffy is just standing there doing nothing with 30 pairs of eye on him until Pickle Rick pokes him really hard to tell him to start talking(Pickle Rick quietly snickered to himself right after)!

Fluffy then says to the crowd via the microphone " _Hi guys! As you can see, I was a little air headed for a second and that I`m the world famous crowd that used to travel everywhere until I was like nope I`m done with all this and I`m moving to this town, Willow Creek! This first song is called Breaking The 4th Wall which you will realize the wacky meaning of very soon! This is literally the first time me and the Wacky Clowns have ever performed together so we will make up our music as we go! Hopefully it doesn`t fail! Now then, here`s some funny Industrial Metal!_ "

The music begins with some Judas Priest influenced riffs and Fluffy begins singing with the wor

" _Gotta break the limits of space time! We are gonna break the 4th wall now that we are here_  
 _So much for the laws of physics, they don`t even work on us_  
 _I have had things go wrong all the time_  
 _Its so frustrating how many times we have failed to achieve our goal_  
 _Now here we are, doing what we have always wanted to do_  
 _Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall_  
 _Hello there readers, I hope you are enjoying this very much_  
 _Now that we have broken the 4th wall_  
 _We make the laws of physics sound stupid coz_  
 _We are just some crazy clowns who figured out what to do no scientist has ever been able to do_  
 _Even those at the highest rank in this worlds science place couldn`t figure it out_  
 _Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall_  
 _You don`t know what our failing was like but_  
 _If you did, you would find yourself venting too_  
 _Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall_  
 _You dont know what it was like_  
 _The science police is after us now_  
 _Gotta hop into our UFO and leave_  
 _The police dazed and confused_  
 _One of the head scientists likes our music though so_  
 _He is playing along with his super cool techy guitar_  
 _Even the most scientific weapons affect our UFO_  
 _They are made instantly useless when they are fired at us_  
 _As if they were destined to fail_  
 _Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall, Breaking The 4th Wall_  
 _Don`t you readers think that we have gone too far_  
 _In this wacky adventure_  
 _Well, we are too wacky to be worried_  
 _If we went too far or not_  
 _Wish we could send over our cool tech to your world_  
 _So our corrupt leaders in your world are overthrown_  
 _Lets be honest, corruption is one of the stupidest_  
 _Things ever its caused so much chaos that is not_  
 _The kind of chaos we like at all_  
 _The type of chaos we like is the trolling_  
 _Kind where people get something in return for_  
 _Getting pranked really hard_  
 _Many major trollers in your world do that too so_  
 _We are following their example and being good_  
 _Even though the idiot science police is after us_  
 _I could care less that my microphone is a_  
 _Very pretty pink coz Im that wacky but_  
 _My bandmates are so wacky, its impossible for them_  
 _To sing without something really dumb happening_  
 _Breaking The 4th Wall!_ "

Right after the music is done, a lot of people burst out laughing and like 5 of the 30 people watching actually laugh so much, they faint and fall asleep(not even coffee could save them)! After this, Fluffy says " _It looks like our song succeeded but cause several people to faint.. Hopefully our next song wakes all of them up! This next song which is Heavy Metal is called Wacky Nation!_ " The song starts with some Scorpions Alien Nation inspired riffs and Fluffy sings

" _Those who oppose the Wacky Nation are making a costly mistake_  
 _They are sewing the seeds of a boring world_  
 _Beware of the opposer_  
 _In the city of San Myshuno_  
 _Wacky things happen all the time but we could do wackier_  
 _Things if we really wanted to after all, we are_  
 _Living in a Wacky Nation_  
 _Wanna be taken to the moment where wackiness defeats_  
 _The opposition of mindless idiots_  
 _Wanna grow up, wanna be a wacky rock star_  
 _So no one is stupid enough to mess with me_  
 _I bring you to the Wacky Nation_  
 _In here, there`s no such thing as normal, there is only_  
 _Comedy and wackiness_  
 _Our world is different from so many others because it_  
 _Doesn`t follow all the same physics as most of the other worlds_  
 _Keeping it wacky is what we need to do because_  
 _Boring is so lame it`s not even funny_  
 _We are not slaves to boring people_  
 _Wish we had Weird Al in our world because_  
 _He would brighten it up so much_  
 _At least we are here though because we are so wacky_  
 _Anywhere we go is instantly brightened up_  
 _Don`t wanna be a boring idiot because lets be honest_  
 _That`s no fun at all_  
 _Welcome to the Wacky Nation, we get many forms of_  
 _Crazy entertainment_  
 _We want to hear you laugh and watch you_  
 _move around uncontrollably as a result_  
 _It`s not very fun when people are slow and boring_  
 _We like to be wacky all the time, it`s fun for almost everyone_  
 _Even if we somehow got into sugar rushes, it wouldn`t make us_  
 _Much wackier because we are living in the Wacky Nation and are_  
 _Already super wacky even when ignoring where we are living_  
 _The Wacky Nation must be kept alive there`s no denying it_ "

With the song ending, all the people who fainted had actually heard the whole song since it woke them up pretty much instantly! Fluffy then announces to the crowd " _Well it has been fun doing this but we are going home now! See ya guys next time!_ " After the clowns pack up their stuff, Fluffy says to Pickle Rick " _Hey, I do not feel like ever using the Clown Bus service again since there are some really interesting figures in it.. could you always transport me in your UFO whenever we have a show?_ " Pickle Rick quickly replies " _Of course you can! I was about to offer a ride home to you in it and you are always welcome in the UFO! Now lets go and hope nothing stupid happens!_ " 2 minutes later and Fluffy has returned home thanks to the Wacky Clowns and their UFO!

 **To be continued whenever I do the next chapter of this!**

 **Authors Notes: Hope that this was more than funny enough! I`m thinking of doing beyond 8 chapters of this btw! Of course the next 6 will be used as part of the required 20 blogs total I have to do in English class(this is my 4th one of the 20)! New chapter of my story, the Saga Of Fun Land(a Animal Crossing New Leaf and Miitopia crossover) is coming out tomorrow! My Harry Potter and Miitopia crossover(called Miis Go To Hogwarts) wont come until I finish up that story(I plan on having the last chapter of that story taking place on December 26th but it probably wont come out until after then coz I will admiring whatever stuff I get from Christmas and listening to probably all songs by Marilyn Manson or Judas Priest)! Also, I went to Kings Islands Halloween Haunt last night which reminds me that I`m gonna work hard on my Fun Land story so much that a Halloween special will be released on Halloween! See ya next time readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns**

 **Chapter 3: Chaos**

 **Author`s Notes: Hi there readers! Welcome to this chapter where Fluffy Afro and his ragtag group of musicians get training that has a lot of funny stuff happening during it! I will also say that more elements from our world will be put in and I will be one of this chapters new characters! You will also be introduced to every Raging Rockstars member! Get ready for some surprises, a lot of comedy, some chaos, and some strange stuff!**

The day after the Clowns concert debut, Fluffy and them decide to take up on the Raging Rockstars offer so they go to the 4 story monstrosity that is the Raging Rockstars house! Now, I will bring myself to the party.. I become in control of my sim fully(like I activated the Yugioh card, Brain Control) and wait for Fluffy and the clowns to arrive!

When their awesome UFO lands on top of the Wishing Well(great parking guys), it makes a fart noise for whatever reason! It must have a whoopie cushion or something but as I walk outside, I smell something really stinky and see the clowns arguing about the farting UFO with Fluffy just watching really confused...

So I walk up to him(being an adult because of taking over my sim feels really weird it doesn`t help that I suddenly have a bunch of my sims memories which is actually not that hard to ignore because of the chaos unfolding) and say "Hey Fluffy! Do you know what the heck those clowns are fighting?"

Fluffy replies "Well.. when we landed and the area got stank up, Pickle Rick got mad at Pickle because he and Banana liked the idea of a farting UFO which caused both Pickle Rick and Banana Rick to be angry at both of em.. Those 2 must have wanted to prank em.."

After Fluffy is finished explaining, we hear bits of the arguing including Pickle Rick screaming "I thought we agreed to make the UFO smell like pineapples not farts! And don`t you think about adding apples and pens to this!" Pickle screamed even louder "Wouldn`t fart smells keep unwanted visitors away?" Banana Rick added to the argument saying "That`s what the freeze ray, dart gun, stun gun, laser blaster, and nerf guns are for!"

Now my boyfriend Austin(as if that weren`t shocking enough, my sim that I am inhabiting the body of is married to Lauren, Austin is married to Vampire Madison, and Austin is my sims son) comes out and says "Now guys.. don`t you think that your argument is pointless? How about we all get along and start the training?" But they didn`t listen and soon enough, all of them were arguing with each other about a ton of things! It got so intense that all 4 of them literally created an actual FIRE! Since there was a ton of fart gas in the air at the time, the fire spread wildly!

While this is happening, I mutter "I wish this world had super good insurance.. NOW THERE IS A FLIPPIN FIRE!" While the 4 continue to argue, me, Austin, Fluffy, Carlos(one of my sims sons), Brayden(another one of my sims sons), Lauren, Madison, Jace(Austin and Madison`s son), Sally(Austin and Madison`s daughter), and our neighbors Tori(wife of Carlos), Genesis(wife of Brayden), and Dominic(his yawns might be very helpful) race to put out the fire!

But it isn`t enough.. when all hope is lost, a certain very heavy band comes around with their frontman singing the song called Breaking The Law! In shock, I realize that Judas Priest has come to this world somehow and that their metal will somehow put the fire out! To an even bigger shock, a bunch of other bands: Rammstein, Ozzy Osbourne, Green Day, Marilyn Manson, Black Sabbath, Scorpions, Twisted Sister, Motley Crue, Alice Cooper, AC/DC, Of Mice & Men, Breaking Benjamin, and Ghost show up playing some of their biggest hits(Rock You Like A Hurricane, Feuer Frei, Crazy Train, Hey Stoopid, American Idiot, The Beautiful People, Paranoid, Burn In Hell, Kickstart My Heart, Back In Black, Never Giving Up, Torn In Two, and Square Hammer)! The combination of Hard Rock, Punk Rock, Industrial Metal, Shock Rock, Alternative Metal, Glam Metal, Metalcore, Nu Metal, and Heavy Metal somehow puts out the fire!

After recovering from my shock of quite a few of the 100 or so bands I know showing up, I say "Can someone explain why you guys showed up here in the sims world of all places before I go mental mad and bang my head hard?"

A mysterious voice that sounds familiar answers saying "I can explain for everyone for I am the Sun God, Ra and know everything! After all, Adam you are one of my chosen warriors so I must explain anyway! The multiverse is in danger but this time, its for real and not a dream! I called all these bands here as you and every other person here would have died.. With the darkness rising in the Animal Crossing world, I felt it was time to reveal myself to you! After this little meeting of ours is over, you will be able to continue your silly actions! I called these 13 specific bands for a reason.. they are some of the bands you enjoy the most and they so happen to create some intense music!"

After Ra finishes talking I ask "Is that all for now?" Ra answers "Just one more thing.. You will see all these bands along with several others once you begin your adventure at a certain magical place! Next time I talk with you will be Halloween in your town called Fun Land! Farewell, my child!" I bow my head as a sign of respect to Ra(who appeared in spirit form in front of me) and say "Bye!"

With that all done, Ra vanishes and I notice that the clowns are still fighting! Coming up with a clever plan, I say to Rob Halford "Hey, can you and your bandmates perform really loud to get the clowns to stop fighting?" Rob Halford nods and along with the rest of Judas Priest plays Screaming For Vengeance! After the song is over, its intensity knocks out the clowns!

Soon after, I hear some mumbling coming from them with Banana saying "I`m a vampire! I don`t say bleh bleh bleh!", Pickle Rick saying "I love Potato Knishes! Remove kabab! It`s French Fries!", Banana Rick saying "No it`s Belgian Fries! Poland can into space! Can Turkey into Balkan? Can Estonia into Nordic?", and Pickle Pants saying "Ehhhhh I`m a zombie! The Neat People are the best people!" Getting an idea on how to wake them up, I say to Fluffy "Hey, you want some revenge for the poking that was done to you?" Fluffy widens his eyes and replies "How do you know about that?"

I chuckle in a way that a Halloween monster would and answer with "Well, I`m the author! I know everything that happens! You can`t hide anything from me! Breaking the 4th wall is so fun you know! It stinks that I actually have no idea what is going to happen for the rest of the time I`m here because in my world, I haven`t written all of this yet! If I did know, it would be no fun though!"

Fluffy reacts with "That actually makes sense sort of.. Also, yeah I want to get my revenge! Time to poke the clowns awake!" As soon as Fluffy is done talking, he goes and pokes all the clowns! Before they get up, Austin comes running towards me with a biggest smile ever so I ask "What`s so funny, Austin?" He replies "I got video of the entire time the clowns were fighting and when they were knocked out and then poked awake!" I laugh very hard at that and respond with "You gotta put that on the internet! Its the funniest and most chaotic thing that I have ever seen in my life! Make sure to tell viewers to have popcorn ready to eat while watching!"

Austin immediately says "Ok! I will go do all that while you introduce all of us to the bands!" I raise an eyebrow and reply "I thought you were supposed to be the one to do those sort of introductions! Actually, whatever I will do it coz you gotta post that video! See ya soon, Austin!" He waves at me and runs off at super fast speed(even faster than when he beat me in a race to my house in my Animal Crossing town)! Once the Wacky Clowns wake up, they surprisingly don`t fight again!

Then Pickle Rick says "Well sorry about that everyone! Sometimes we get so angry, we lose control and our anger instincts take over which is why we all ended up going after each other! Honestly, I feel stupid for that argument that we had.. We need a compromise! Here`s what I`m thinking: When we land with no enemies nearby, we should have the UFO smell of nature but if there are enemies, we use the fart scent!" The 3 other clowns agree and all of the clowns make up each other in a strange twist of irony!

I`m gonna ask them sometime if they want me to teach them how to manage their anger as I have tamed the angry lion inside of me! It might go horribly wrong as things do involving the clowns though.. I cut off my thinking by saying to everyone "I suppose it`s time for introductions! Let`s start with Carlos!"

Carlos doesn`t look nervous at all and a little hyper(thankfully he isn`t under the influence of hyper sprinkles or else anarchy would ensue with chaos that would be beautiful but a bit too destructive even for my unusual tastes) when he says "As Adam said, I am Carlos! I am the Police Chief at the Police Department, keyboardist for the Raging Rockstars, Level 50 Energetic Thief in Miitopia, first born of Adam`s Lookalike`s 8 children, and dad of 4 kids! Before my brother Brayden introduces himself, I wanna tell you guys that I absolutely love food! There are numerous triggers for my hunger, songs like Feed My Frankenstein, Fuel, and Stay Hungry, seeing really good looking food, smelling food, and mentions of food items so be careful around me!"

Afterwards, Brayden speaks up "I am Brayden, The Great Sage, a doctor, 3rd born to Adam`s Lookalike, and drummer for the Raging Rockstars! Just like the Elves from Miitopia`s Realm of The Fey, I am extremely talented at the use of magic! In your world, magic simply doesn`t exist for the most part but in worlds like Miitopia and the one we are in, there`s a whole lot of it! Unfortunately, I have bladder problems sometimes but everyone helps me with that! That`s all for me!"

Right after Brayden is finished, Madison flys over in her bat form and appears in sim form in front of everyone! As soon as she does "Hey there, I`m Madison, The Vampire, husband of Austin, mom of 2 kids, and operator of the synthesizer for the Raging Rockstars! I don`t have much to say about myself besides that I have a serious addiction to coffee! That`s all I have! Your turn, Lauren!"

Lauren then rushes out from the house`s backdoor and introduces herself with the words "Heya, Im Lauren, a masterchef, rhyme guitarist for the Raging Rockstars, mom of 8 kids, husband of Adam`s Lookalike, and mixologist which is drink making! I don`t have anything else to say myself besides that it`s nearly impossible for my food to explode or spoil although I have had a few cakes blow up in my face because someone decided to put gunpowder secretly in the cake! I don`t know who did it but someone did!"

To my surprise, my best friend(from home world) named Isaac appears from supposedly nowhere(in the body of his sim that I made) and says "Hi, Im Isaac best friend of Adam, fanfiction writer, and will be a singer/guitarist for our world`s Raging Rockstars! That`s all I have to say, okie dokie?"

I then say "Before the other 3 show up and introduce themselves, I got some explaining to do! Thanks to how the sims world works, Isaac will be able to sing and play guitar while in here due to his sim`s skills which were taught to him by my sims a week ago this world`s time! Also, my band here in this world has 2 drummers, 1 keyboardist, 2 backing vocalists, 1 synthesiser operator, 1 vocalist, 1 bassist, and 4 guitarists but remember several of the 9 of us have more than one role! We perform Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Nu Metal, Industrial Metal, Glam Metal, Shock Rock, Death Metal, Metalcore, Alternative Metal, Comedy Rock, Doom Metal, Kawaii Metal, and Punk Rock which is a stupid amount of genres but we really don`t care! Now then, let the introductions continue!"

Jace then jumps down(without getting hurt amazingly enough) and says to those who don`t know him "I`m Jace, bassist for the Raging Rockstars, you know who is related to me, and a thief in Miitopia! I got nothing else to say about me which sucks so much!" Sally then shows up in the most normal way possible(that`s a little lame don`t ya think) and says "I`m gonna make this quick as I don`t have much to say! I`m Sally brother of Jace and 2nd Drummer for the Raging Rockstars! That`s about it, sorry!"

Last but not least is Austin who runs over at a speed you would associate with Sonic The Hedgehog and The Flash! As soon as he stops running, he says "Hey everyone! I`m Austin, a Pop Star in Miitopia, 6th born of Adam`s Lookalike`s children, Husband of Madison, father of Sally and Jace, Secret Agent, ex Astronaut, Comedian, and Performer, Adam`s boyfriend, and Lead Guitar/Backing Vocals for the Raging Rockstars! That`s all I got for today!"

After Austin finishes talking, he pulls out a big bar of chocolate for himself to eat but before he could even get it open, Carlos yells "CANDY! MEINE MEINE MEINE!" and starts running over to Austin which causes me to whisper to Austin "Run or else Carlos will take your candy bar, eat it all, and maybe laugh at you!" Austin heeds my warning and he sprints away as fast as he can to try to get away from Carlos but it seems that Carlos wants the chocolate bar so bad that he runs as fast as Austin can(and he isn`t even on hyper sprinkles)!

I then say to all of the bands that showed up "You guys should go now.. See ya whenever next time is!" With that, the bands nod and go back to my world! I then say to Fluffy and his clowns "While we wait for either Carlos or Austin winning, we should start your training! Lets go to the 1st basement to do this as all our instruments are down there! Oh btw, if you destroy or cause something to explode, we have enough money to have the same thing get destroyed or explode thousands of times and keep replacing it! I would actually enjoy seeing something explode honestly after all, making coaster cars in Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 explode is quite entertaining especially if it sends peeps flying and/or knocks them around!"

We then head downstairs and I notice that Austin somehow escaped Carlos and is eating the chocolate bar Carlos tried to snatch! Before anyone can say anything or move, Carlos comes down angry and exhausted! Realizing what is about to happen, I grab a plate that has 8 servings of spaghetti that never spoils, is excellent quality, and was made by Lauren! I then set it down on one of the 2 pads of the cloning machine and turn it on, hoping that I will work first try!

But, it fails and instead of another 8 serving plate of spaghetti appearing on the other pad, a cube of worthless material appears which I sell for 1 simoleon.. I try again another 5 times and then, it finally works! After putting away the original 8, I come over with the clones to the movie screen area where Carlos is about to cause a big fight(sheesh he`s crazy today).. I then say to Carlos "Hey, I know you are really mad about Austin refusing to give you his chocolate bar and eating it when you came down but, here`s 8 servings of spaghetti to compensate!"

Carlos grabs the whole plate immediately(don`t worry it isn`t flaming hot spaghetti which fires people up and makes them mad) and eats the spaghetti in not even a minute! Right after to everyone`s horror, Carlos starts expanding and has a much wider body.. He then starts singing the parody song Fat by Weird Al Yankovic due to how massive he suddenly became!

After we finish laughing super hard about what Carlos just did, I say "Alright it`s time for training! Let`s do this!" 2 hours later and Fluffy and his clowns have significantly improved in their skills! While we were doing the training, our friend Dominic built a synthesiser for Fluffy to use whenever he isn`t using a guitar!

Btw, heres what happened during the training.. The movie screen set on fire and nearly exploded but that was fixed quickly.. An ice cream machine covered me in ice cream.. Madison was attacked by rabid flying popcorn.. Carlos slipped on a banana peel after releasing so much gas that he returned to normal size and sang the Im A Banana song right after.. Fluffy got electrocuted by the coffee machine and started dancing in a trance but recovered 5 minutes after.. Austin got turned into a ghost for 30 minutes after one of the science machines broke and splat liquid that turns sims into ghosts on him..

The cloud of gas made by Carlos made Brayden faint and then woke up singing In A Gadda Da Vidaby Iron Butterfly.. While Lauren was baking a cake, the oven it was in exploded but it was replaced and the flames were quickly put out.. Lastly, Jace got covered in chocolate which somehow instantly hardened so with a combination of a hungry Carlos and a chainsaw, we got him out..

After all that, me and my band decide to play a humorous song I call Smells Like Skyline  
" _You smell that?_

 _It smells familiar to me because it_

 _Smells like a Skyline Chili 3 way_

 _In fact that's what it is_

 _I want it now! Give it whoever has it!_

 _I LOVE SKYLINE CHILI_

 _It doesn't matter what other people say_

 _About coz there are people like me that love it no matter what_

 _Don't care that they sell non Coke products there, all I care about_

 _Is their food_

 _I could eat 3 ways all day and every day_

 _So you better not take any 3 ways from me_

 _Or else you will suffer my wrath!_

 _Even though it isnt my top favorite food_

 _I still love it to death_

 _The smell of Skyline is something to dance_

 _Around like a wacko about for_

 _Certain people anyway_

 _Im so lucky to have the privilege to be_

 _Able to have 3 ways quite often_

 _Gotta soak a pack of oyster crackers with chili_

 _If there's any left over coz who would waste_

 _Good chili knowing that_

 _I would totally volunteer to have Skyline Chili_

 _Poured on me coz well I will smell really really good_

 _Writing this song made me so hungry for it_

 _Same thing while singing and now I WANT_

 _IT REALLY BADLY_

 _You are crazy if you think you can_

 _Convince me to hate Skyline some way_

 _Coz thats pure fantasy I love Skyline_

 _Way too much for that to ever be possible_

 _Hopefully_

 _You gotta remember the smell of Skyline_ "

When the song is finished, everyone including me is laughing hard due to how funny I made it(it`s my song so no stealing)! I then say to everyone "I got a little surprise for all of you! Come forth, 13 Skyline Chili 3-ways, 13 packs of Skyline Oyster Crackers, and 13 baskets of KI Skyline fries! Give us fuel to continue our day and fill us with feelings of happiness and satisfaction! Rise from wherever you are and appear to us at this very moment! Hungry for food and it`s lunch time!"

Surprisingly, my made up chant worked(I guess Ra gifted me with some cool powers including the ones I have in the Animal Crossing world) and the food I called forth appeared! Fluffy, Jace, Sally and the clowns have stunned WTF expressions while everyone else is excited as the only other time(except Isaac but he`s excited as well) they have had it was in a dream of a Miitopia world we all thought was real until we learned the truth!

While I`m eating my 3-way(about to finish consuming all the pasta and cheese along with most of the chili leaving some behind that I soak oyster crackers in), I end up spending 2 minutes fighting the last piece of pasta(that gives me a song idea) and just give up and let it stay(I ate all the fries before the 3-way)! Then I dump all my oyster crackers into the remaining chili and start eating them! After doing that, there`s nearly no chili left! I throw the container and the evil pasta still in it away after finishing my meal! I notice that everyone besides me are still eating! I then wait for everyone to finish eating!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Authors Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this supposed to be silly chapter! Im happy to say that I am pretty much ahead on my English class blogging! Anyway, see ya guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns**

 **Chapter 4: Weird, Funny, and Creepy**

 **Authors Notes: Hello readers and welcome to yet another chapter of this crazy story! Previously on Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns, Fluffy forms a band with the Wacky Clowns, The Raging Rockstars trained Fluffy and the clowns, fart scent caused the biggest fight to ever happen in Willow Creek, and a lot of unfortunate accidents kept things weird! What will happen in this chapter you ask.. Well, you gotta read to find out!**

After everyone finishes eating, Fluffy and the clowns decide to check out the rocket in the backyard! Considering today`s streak of crazy things, I follow them to not only keep things from going wrong but also to make sure no bad guys do anything right now.. All of the sudden, the rocket ship somehow takes off with Fluffy and the clowns still in it! So I shout at them "Stay in the rocket or else you are gonna die in space! None of you are dying on my watch!" I then hear Pickle Rick say "Im so excited to go to space!" and Banana say "We are the best Saucy Astronauts!" I grab a freeze ray my sim made a long while ago and put on a jetpack that I hope doesn`t explode.. Before I even turn it on, I hear a ticking sound from it and it explodes on me..

Why is the multiverse insistent on making my life hell? If only I had Number 7: Lucky Straight with me.. It would make me extremely lucky! But, there is no Yugioh stuff in this world.. How am I supposed to catch up to those wackos now? This is even crazier than the time I had to duel Ghost Kaiba in my ACNL town called Fun Land or the time I broke Planet Coaster by building an extremely tall hybrid coaster called Slenderman(I got like 4 achievements on Steam from doing it) complete with a lot of random props include explosions, fires, smoke, a giant kraken, and a witch hut! I then realize that I should gather everyone my sims know and build a ship with em! I hope Fluffy and the clowns are ok then again they seem to be very excited for some reason..

Soon enough, I do that and about 2 hours after, its already finished and is inspired by 2 ships: the ship used to transport Yuma and friends to fight the Barians in Yugioh Zexal and the ship in Ki Nu Kuni 2 which used to have Zip Vectors face on it(it was removed so it wouldnt attract attention from the corrupt monarchy in Ding Dong Dell which came into power through a coup) before it was gifted to Evan and went through a makeover done by Bracken(spoiler alert)!

Im surprised Im not that hurt from the jetpack blowing up on me though! Now that the ship is done, I put on a space suit and go to space using the newly built ship! I spot the rocket ship that Fluffy and the clowns essentially ran off in and land my unusual ship near it and look for those 5 goof balls! I go to the ship and they aren`t there.. I then spot an alien coffee shop.. I walk into it and some weird things are going on.. First of all, aliens are drinking fart juice.. Secondly, there are TNT cookies exploding in the mouths of aliens but they seem to enjoy it (what a weird culture this is).. Lastly, Pickle Rick is being crowned king of the aliens with an alien who was born to Lightning Death Zombie putting the crown on Pickle Rick! Thankfully, everyone who helped build the ship are on it right now so I call them in for a fight that I predict will be very strange!

Once they come in, Madison sees coffee, freaks out, and steals some not caring at all! Once she drinks it, she isn`t herself anymore and starts chanting with the aliens "All hail, Pickle Rick!" We realize that Fluffy and the clowns also had brainwashing coffee.. Great just great.. This day keeps getting better and better.. All of the sudden, the brainwashed clowns, brainwashed Fluffy, brainwashed Madison, and a bunch of aliens create their own dumb supergroup band called Alien Nation..

After that, some musicians from my world show up and they are: Klaus Meine, Tobias Forge from Ghost, Babymetal(and their backing band), Rob Halford, Rammstein, Rudolf Schenker, Marilyn Manson, Slash, Tommy Lee, Dave Grohl, Angus Young, Mikkey Dee, Dee Snider, and Alice Cooper! With all of them, me and the non brainwashed Raging Rockstars members form our own supergroup called Sugar Rush! We create a fusion of Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Industrial Metal, Speed Metal, Metalcore, Nu Metal, Death Metal, Glam Metal, Grunge, and Kawaii Metal called Hypersonic Metal! Me and Dave Grohl shamelessly put on pretty princess outfits!

I then sing with Dee Snider, Klaus Meine, Rob Halford, Alice Cooper, Dave Grohl, Tobias Forge, Till Lindemann(Rammstein singer) and Babymetal(we take turns singing with me singing the first line and so on)

" _Its time to show you real metal not the kind you are making by brainwashing people_  
 _We will make sure you go down hard_  
 _No fear of the brainwashing you do_  
 _Soon enough, all of your heads will roll and our Firepower will overpower you_  
 _You are so stupid, you think you can beat us when you are just a bunch of psychos_  
 _We will never surrender to the likes of you_  
 _We don`t need filthy rodents to beat all of you_  
 _Bang, bang, you can`t resist our power_  
 _Catch us if you can_  
 _You have to brainwash in order to succeed, how sad that is_  
 _Brainwashing is for suckers_  
 _You can`t run, you can`t hide_  
 _Defeating all of you will be a Painkiller_  
 _Why do you even try, there`s no way you can win but you can scream_  
 _All we want is the best result, the one you don`t want_  
 _In times of turmoil, evil like you never wins_  
 _Its time for our victory_  
 _Chocolate is way cooler than all of you_  
 _I`m not right in the head but at least I`m a bringer of justice, a warrior, and a pretty pink princess_  
 _We`re not gonna take this stupidity anymore_  
 _We want a holiday, not this_  
 _You`re sewing the seeds of your massive defeat_  
 _No doubt you are worrying coz you`re about to lose and scream_  
 _We are enemies, someone has to win and someone has to lose_  
 _We are coming for your souls to get revenge_  
 _Have some candy coz we are done singing_ "

Then, the rest of the members from Twisted Sister, Scorpions, Motley Crue, Guns N Roses, Judas Priest, Foo Fighters, AC/DC, Marilyn Manson, and Ghost along with the members of Quiet Riot, Poison, Bon Jovi, Of Mice & Men, Linkin Park, Korn, Breaking Benjamin, Ozzy Osbourne, Green Day, The Offspring, Five Finger Death Punch, Bad Wolves, Badflower, Greta Van Fleet, Metallica, Weird Al, Queen, Death, DayShell, Steel Panther, Twenty One Pilots(don`t ask), Woods Of Trees(Comedic Black Metal), Skillet, Papa Roach, Royal Blood, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, DragonForce, Motorhead, Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rage Against The Machine, Alice Cooper, and System Of A Down show up!

That means that the genres of the bands are: Metalcore, Rap Rock/Metal, Glam Metal, Hard Rock, Death Metal, Alternative Metal, Nu Metal, Nu Metalcore, Heavy Metal, Power Metal, Black Metal, Punk Rock, Blues Rock, Post-Grunge, Funk Metal, Comedy Glam, Speed Metal, Thrash Metal, Rock/Metal Ballads, Industrial Metal, Kawaii Metal, and Pop Rock! Those aliens are screwed now! All of the sudden, the aliens and their puppets create their own groups.. I quickly realize that the aliens are gonna play all that mainstream garbage in response to all the rock and metal bands.. Those stupid aliens mainstream music is lame!

Then this one alien says "We agree with the Earths mainstream! Rock and metal are Satanic, the screaming is annoying, and that big hair is filthy! Religion is the most important thing, it must not be split from the state! Down with Socialism, Environmentalism, Liberalism, the Counterculture, and Progressivism!" Dee Snider replies "Well all of you are gonna burn in hell!" Marilyn Manson quickly adds "You are blinded by Christianity! We shall show you the truth and wipe you out!" I shout out "Let the music off begin!"

The aliens perform a bunch of mainstream songs(from the genres Rap, Pop, Country, Soft Rock, Pop Punk, and Alternative Rock) including Youngblood, Shake It Off, Rockstar, 1999, Sugar, Royals, Delicate, Toxic, Lightning and Thunder(Imagine Dragons song), Girls Like You, Tainted Love, Psycho, I Love Rock N Roll(Brittany Spears cover which is a horrible cover), Closer, Bad Blood, Suit & Tie, Maps, We Are Never Getting Back Together, Blurred Lines, Watch Me Whip, Shape Of You, Stitches, Shut Up and Dance, Better Now, See You Again, Sorry, Thats What I Like, Uptown Funk, Problem, Fancy, and California Gurls..

Whereas my side plays songs including: American Idiot, Wind Of Change, Bohemian Rhapsody, Breaking The Law, Feuer Frei, Kickstart My Heart, Thunderstruck, Lightning Strike(Judas Priest song), Defy(Title Track of the album by Of Mice & Men), Rats, He Is, Square Hammer, I Love Rock N Roll(Joan Jett cover of the original by The Arrows), Infernal Death(Song by Death), Jumpsuit, Painkiller, One, Enter Sandman, Fuel, Moth Into Flame, Spoonman, King Nothing, Another One Rides The Bus, Smells Like Nirvana, The Fight Song, The Beautiful People, Tainted Love(Marilyn Manson and Scorpions covers), Rock You Like A Hurricane, Aleyah(Scorpions song), Yellow Butterfly(Scorpions song), Alien Nation(I know I know lol and its a Scorpions song), Bang Your Head(Metal Health), Cum On Feel The Noize(Quiet Riot cover), Party All Day(Steel Panther song), The Resistance(Skillet song), The Pretender, Monkey Wrench, Chop Suey, Rock N Roll Aint Noise Pollution, I Love Rocky Road, Gimme Chocolate, No One Like You, Walking On The Edge(Scorpions song), Dr. Feelgood, Primal Scream, Nothing But A Good Time, Dynamite(Scorpions song), TNT, Same Old Situation, SMF(Twisted Sister song), Burn In Hell(Twisted Sister song), Screaming For Vengeance(Judas Priest song), Lunchbox, Red Cold River, Torn In Two, Good Riddance(Time Of Your Life), Holiday(the Green Day and Scorpions songs of the same name), Sad But True, Shout At The Devil, Send Me An Angel, Welcome To The Jungle, Crazy Train, Mr. Crowley, Hey Stoopid, Feed My Frankenstein, House Of Fire, and Firepower(Judas Priest song)!

Our songs completely blow the aliens covers out of the water! Not only that, but it allows us to start fighting the aliens rather than just using music! While Carlos hides our possessed friends, I fight the main alien who fires advanced particles at me which hurt me a bit but I dont really care at all! 5 seconds later and all of the aliens including the main one are already defeated! Thats simply because they were super stupid and did a bunch of bad moves! Right after, the Space Police come, interview us, and arrest all the aliens for apparently breaking ¨Galactic Regulations¨.. Man, unlike those aliens, the baddies that tried to invade my town called Fun Land were clever but also got overpowered! I literally had to fight Lightning Death Zombie`s dead daughter who was somewhat of a copycat of the character Beloved!

After all that, you know who are still not themselves.. So you wanna know what happens? Well, Carlos simply buttjabs all of our possessed friends and they come back to their senses with Madison saying ¨Wah! Wait.. what was I just doing?¨ Austin having more energy than usual, explains to our confused friends what happened and their reactions are so priceless that they could break the economy just from their reactions! Also, the bands say bye to us and peace out! Btw, during the battle, the cafe was completely destroyed due to how fast and intense the fighting was!

When we are about to head back to the sims world via the rocket and crazy ship(alternate version of Kings Island show coming right up), an interesting scene unfolds as an astronaut from a familiar rocket ship comes out with his 2 motorcycling buddies and he says in a rough voice ¨Selfie!¨ One of his buddies then says ¨Dude, theres air on this planet!¨ The main astronaut replies ¨Oh!¨ and talk in a high pitched voice ¨Selfie!¨ Meanwhile, me and my friends are standing there very bemused about what is going on.. Then, I lose my mind over several things: Being in a strange place for way too long, being reminded that Firehawk is gonna be gone forever soon, all the bad things that have happened to me, and how stable the sims world is in comparison to my home country(USA).. I start mumbling lyrics to Last Resort by Papa Roach, Im Goin Mad by Scorpions, Bang Your Head(Metal Health) by Quiet Riot, Identity Disorder by Of Mice & Men, Numb by Linkin Park, and Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne..

After recovering from that random mental freakout, things involving those 3 astronauts really start getting super interesting.. They finish their selfie and are encountered by circus aliens.. Great, this is exactly like that show called Gravity at Kings Island.. Then some of those clowns go after us(probably thinking that we have something they want) and while this is happening, everything else that happened in that show is going on.. Soon enough, they stop chasing us once their leader gets that ball thing from the main astronaut.. Then, the astronauts depart and the aliens scatter.. What the flip was that about? For whatever reason, no one comments on what just happened and we stand there is awkward silence for 5 frustrating minutes..

Only reason it wasnt any longer than 5 minutes is because a bunch of space zombie sims came from who knows where and ambushed us.. Give me a break sheesh it seems like I have to go in and fight bad guys all the time like that one time where me, a bunch of bands, over 100 miis, some characters from Jumanji and Ni No Kuni 2, Fluffy Afro, and The Wacky Clowns fought hordes of thousands of evil bug monsters, evil king makers, Death Eaters, Terror Fiends, and evil hippos led by the dead daughter of Lightning Death Zombie.. Halloween is probably gonna suck in my ACNL town just based on that but I dont know..

After slaying all the zombies, we finally go back to the sims world after a long while of really unusual things.. Things get even crazier once we land.. All trees become a silver color, all grass dies, all fruits and veggies rot, and field of vision is clouded by way too much fog.. I quickly realize that I had forgotten its Halloween today but its way darker than usual.. Either a bad guy is around here or someone is a master prankster and law breaker.. Carlos investigates and finds out that someone is a very mean prankster with a lot of money.. Probably one of the Goths or Landgrabbs.. I hope we can find out who did it and make them pay for destroying the nature in the area unless it all comes back after trick or treating..

Anyway, I realize we have a few hours until the victims... no I mean children OKAY.. start trick or treating so I get everyone to help me decorate the house and make it really scary looking! Once we are done, we have a spooky fence on the edge of the house and the houses exterior looks very terrifying! After that, the idiot who pranked town(named Bobby for some strange reason) was caught by police and fined an insane 20,000,000 simoleons which bankrupted him as he somehow had that much money.. And we can finally pass out candy to all the little children(we also put up some spooky monsters)!

Chuckling evily(not really), I put on holey clothes, apply fake blood, apply shock rock makeup, cover all the remainder of my skin that shows with rotten green makeup! I have been zombified! Not even 5 minutes and the first victims (again I meant children sorry I keep making ¨typos¨) show up! I hide behind a creepy statue of the Grim Reaper and then jump out at them groaning like an actual zombie and they scream really loudly and before they run away I shout ¨Come have some candy! Im not gonna scare you again unless youre not gonna grab some candy simply because of me! Seriously, the candy that we have looks very tasty!¨

After doing the same thing for a while, things get interesting as Carlos suddenly comes out of the house screaming ¨GIMME CHOCOLATE!" Realizing that Carlos was inside eating snacks and chilling instead of passing out candy and that he doesnt know that Im a ¨zombie¨ right now, I get an idea! So I walk slowly to him in typical zombie fashion and say ¨Zombie says food lover is not allowed to have any chocolate tonight as we zombies like chocolate less brains!"After that, I chase Carlos away(oh man hes gonna be mad when I tell him that I was the zombie lol) and keep him away from chocolate for a while!

After scaring more kids, I say to Fluffy and the clowns ¨You guys go home, me and the others are going back to our home worlds! See ya next time¨ They wave as me and everyone else go into the beds in our house and return to our bodies in the other worlds(sorry I cut it short here, I have no more ideas for this chapter and have been working on this for so long)! Now, a new adventure in my ACNL town shall start..

 **Authors Notes: Did I make this funny and weird enough? I hope so! Anyway, hope you guys(whether you are reading this on Blogger or Fanfiction. net) enjoyed this! I have no proper pattern as to when I put these chapters out.. Also, see ya guys next time and in my other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy Afro And The Wacky Clowns**

 **Chapter 5: DIYs Gone Horribly Wrong**

 **Authors Notes: Well well well, it's been a long time since I have done this story`s Chapter 4.. Now, it is time to continue the series of comedy and quirkiness! This time, Fluffy and the clowns do at home experiments after they leave where they were last chapter! Btw, I`m only doing one more chapter of this after this one because this is perhaps the hardest story to write for me(even harder than Miis Go To Hogwarts and The Saga Of Fun Land) and I only needed to do one per quarter as long as I do 2 of either inform or persuade and one of whichever is left plus it takes the most time of all my written works(relatively) and I run out of ideas for this quite fast.. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I kept forgetting to as this is not a priority at all like this chapter was done all the way back in January.. Let's dive right in, please enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

Once Fluffy goes home, he decides to head to the clowns place as they go home too.. So he walks over to the Clowns house to do some stuff with them.. When he is let in, he says to the clowns "Hey guys, wanna do some fun DIYs since we have nothing better to do?" They say in unison "Sure! What should we start with?" "Well, I suggest we start with making slime out of crazy things and see what happens!" First, Fluffy decides to combine bubble gum, glitter glue, and staffloo.. He tries very hard to get it all to mix and turn into slime but, it keeps falling apart and falls into a gloop onto the floor and gets onto Fluffys colorful shoes leading him to struggle to get free as he says in a panicked tone "Oh come on! Not only did the slime fail and drop to the floor but, I'm stuck in its stickiness now! Im gonna beat this stupid slime though!" As soon as Fluffy is freed from the wrath of the failed slime, Pickle Rick Not An Alien makes things a little dangerous by combining super glue with gunpowder and foam of all things..

The resulting slime somehow stays together only for a nearby microwave to catch on fire due to burnt food and cause the slime to explode in his face turning his green face to black for a little while.. He reacts to his newly blackened face and the explosion with the words "Ouch! This BURNS! Why did it have to explode? Maybe I shouldnt have added gunpowder to the mix.. Smart move on my part.." The others laugh at him with pitiful looks on their faces since they also feel really bad for him.. Next up, Banana Pants tries his luck at creating weird slime by merging liquid gummy with fruits and ice cream forming a blob of melting weirdness.. Banana tries so hard to mix it all together but it all falls down to the floor and covers him from head to toe leaving him completely unable to move.. Due to this, he exclaims "Oh no, Im now all fruity and stuck! This is the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me! I cant move at all, hopefully the ice cream fully melts soon and washes away the rest of the stuff with it.."

After hearing his words, the other 4 give him a very bemused look due to what exactly he said.. After they all snap out of their looks of bemusement, Banana Rick Not An Alien is undeterred by the incidents that have happened so far and tries her own weird slime experiment.. She makes her monsterpiece by putting cookie dough, flavored icing, and cake batter together.. Shockingly enough, the slime does in fact form and she gets to really enjoy eating it much to the jealousy of the others causing her to say the words "Yay! This dessert slime was so great tasting! I'm so happy that for once, one of our slimes actually worked instead of causing a disaster! Kinda wish I saved some for you guys.. Oh well, we can make this slime again sometime!" Fluffy and the other clowns give very jealous but understanding looks as she finishes talking.. After they return to neutral expressions, Crazy Pickle Pants has a go at the artform of slime right after by using hot glue, fluff, and fire! Unfortunately for him, the whole thing falls apart and becomes a weird burning glob with glue in it..

Pickle Pants freaks out saying "NO! My precious beautiful slime! Completely ruined!" While he is talking, the mixture completely burns the table it was on causing the 5 to scream in unison "FIRE!" Meanwhile, they have a radio playing Lunchbox by Marilyn Manson that so happens to get to the whole "I bring you fire!" part as the table dies from an infernal death.. Anyway, the 5 work hard(Pickle Rick Not An Alien and Fluffy Afro free themselves just before the table went bye bye) to control the hungry flames now being spread through the ashes of what was once a nice looking table and after using 10 fire extinguishers, they manage to bring an end to a crazy blaze before it can destroy anything else(well besides what's left of the failed slimes)! Fluffy then says "So who wants to make more slime?"

The others answer with "NOT US!" "Didn't think so at all.. Lets now try to use this weird powder stuff that is apparently supposed to make food and drinks! I hope this isn't as much of a disaster as the slime was.." The Wacky Clowns agree and together, they get out a new less flammable table and set up all the powder stuff! The first set of powder they try is this kit that is supposed to make a little fast food meal.. Fluffy tries mixing brown powder together but nothing happens.. He then gets an idea, grabbing a water bottle and pours some of the water into the thing containing the brown powder and sure enough after some stirring, it becomes a drink of all things.. Fluffy and the clowns taste test it and to their shock, it tastes just like some pop with Pickle Pants commenting/reacting on the unexpected wonderful surprise by saying "This is amazing, it tastes just like a Coke! No idea how this is possible but I love it! What a awesome surprise for us all!" The 4 others also are amazed and they will all be raving about this for a long time!

Once everyone has fully settled down, Banana Pants mixes some more water with a yellow powder which turns out to be what looks to be a glop of french fry! Banana Rick Not An Alien cuts it up into 5 pieces so everyone can have a part of it! They widen their eyes and Pickle Rick Not An Alien says "This tastes just like fries, what the heck.." The others nod in agreement as they too experienced the taste of fries from their pieces.. The last package of powder from the meal kit turns out to be a miniature burger after Pickle Rick Not An Alien does the honors of mixing it with water.. Pickle Pants then divides it up equally so everyone can enjoy it just like with the fries.. Fluffy comments on his piece of the burger with "How! This tastes exactly like a burger just like how the fries and drink tasted like they appeared to be! What kind of magic is this?" The others shrug not knowing how in the world this is possible either.. Everything has been fine for a while so suddenly, the leftovers of all 3 things combust and get all over Fluffys big orange afro..

Fluffy shrieks like a little girl screaming the words "Not my afro! Why does it always have to suffer from the most wild things? Its been set on fire several times in the past several months.. How did the stuff even explode? Must be some weird defect that we couldn't read about due to the whole box and directions being in a different language from ours.. I'm going to wash my poor hair, I will be back very soon.. Don't do anything stupid guys while I take care of my hair!" The Wacky Clowns can't help but laugh at Fluffy's expense(Pickle Rick has been recording the entire DIY session this whole time btw) as Fluffy literally runs to the bathroom to clean his afro! By the time Fluffy returns after washing his hair, The Wacky Clowns have calmed down and stopped laughing.. Getting bored even after all the excitement and disasters, the 5 decide to try to write and record an entire song in just one hour! Unlike others who have done it, they have an advantage as they are all working together rather than individually doing a song each! They first put themselves in trances(after activating a timer) and write a whole bunch of nonsense lyrics(just like YouTuber 10 Seconds Songs did) in the first 20 minutes!

After putting their lyrics together in 5 minutes, the instrument parts are recorded in 25 minutes of trial and error with Fluffy stating "Wow, we already got all this done! We`re close to completion!" Fluffy then plays what has been completed so far and does all the vocals in the 4 minute song without any errors! Finally, the whole song is put together and ready to be published somewhere! After the editing is complete, they transfer the song to a disk to be copied and distributed to stores all over the Sim world(the whole DIY stuff is still being recorded and will be edited down later on)! Once that is done, Pickle Rick does an outro for the recording and then works with the other 4 for about an hour to edit it all down to all the good parts(including the hair incident much to Fluffys dismay) and they then upload it to the sim world counterpart of YouTube where it goes completely viral which reminds Fluffy about something so he says "Guys, we are being invited to the biggest stage in our world to perform so I have written down a bunch of song lyrics and our task is to improvise and put on a good show for all to remember! Anyway, thats tomorrow and I gotta go home for today" The clowns tell him bye as he goes straight home to spend time with the people in his household and prepare for the big day coming up tomorrow! To be continued in the next chapter!

 **Authors Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the insanity of this chapter! I only wrote this during free time in school and since I have a lot more important projects to work on, Im uploading this and then the final chapter today.. Besides being my entertaining blog stuff, this story only served to be a little background story as to who exactly me and my main fanfic characters are and to be a random funny story.. Moving on, it's time to work on editing the final chapter.. See ya soon guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fluffy Afro And The Wacky Clowns**

 **Chapter 6: The Grand Performance and Final Chapter**

 **Date: May 23rd 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone and welcome to the final chapter of this story! I know this story has had hardly any plot at all since it is a story made for English class and thus I have little care for it as as I have mentioned previously, this is really just an introduction to everyone who appears in this.. This last chapter takes place the morning after Chapter 16 of The Saga Of Fun Land where some wild things occurred.. I have been waiting to do this chapter for months now so please enjoy as this sees the return of me and other characters into the story! Also: WARNING, Infernal Death lyrics are here if you don't like really really gruesome lyrics, skip through it(and Funky Factory Incident n Dragula too) and the Black Metal song that appears in this may be very offensive to some audiences.. Note: This chapter is in general very dark and funny.. Reader discretion is advised..**

It has been so long since last time.. Fluffy and The Wacky Clowns have been touring all over while recording their first 2 albums spanning: Comedy Rock, Shock Rock, Experimental Metal, Electro-Industrial infused Industrial Metal, Ambient infused Thrash Metal, Symphonic Metal, Space Rock, Post-Punk, and Punk Rock among other genres! While not as extreme as the Raging Rockstars, they have built a large fan base from all over! Today, I return to the sims world for hopefully the last time but considering the Supreme Dark Lord`s recent attacks on various worlds, there might be a problem.. Me and my band are to perform together with Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns(who are opening act) on some songs along with performing some of our own songs on the biggest stage of the sims world! Considering I almost died 3-4 times yesterday, we will be just fine in comparison!

Me and my band walk on stage together with Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns to start the concert by performing some songs together! I look around a little nervously at the 200,000+ audience as even though I had to deal with the stupid media yesterday, I am still quite nervous.. Anyway, its time to rock this place hard! When everyone is on stage and the instruments are all set up, I shout "Soundcheck!" We all play Napalm Death`s You Suffer as a soundcheck and it works perfectly! I then say "Hello audience and welcome to a massive performance! I am here with my band Raging Rockstars and Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns! We are to put on quite a show starting by doing songs together for a little bit! This first song is called I Fought The Norm a Hardcore Punk song and is a parody of I Fought The Law popularized by The Clash!" I am dressed in my typical rock star outfit and together with everyone else, I Fought The Norm is played right away with lead vocals being shared by me and Fluffy and backing vocals shared by everyone else(this will continue on every song that is a collab performance)!

The fast paced and aggressive song goes "Breaking norms in the hate filled world! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I wanted to be weird coz life is boring otherwise! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I left my former identity/lifestyle and it feels so satisfying! Guess the norm cant stop me anymore! It was how I used to be, a normal person! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! Playing Extreme Metal with guitars, a drumset, and vocals! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I left my former identity and I lost my normalness! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I left my former identity/lifestyle and it feels so satisfying! Guess the norm cant stop me anymore! It was how I used to be, a normal person! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! I fought the norm and the norm lost! Take that society!"

After the song ends Fluffy announces "Dont worry, we are gonna relentlessly keep playing! This next song unlike the last song is a song by my band within the genre of Experimental Metal! Here we go, this ones called The Social Weirdos!" While he is announcing this, I transform into my pretty pink princess outfit and then we proceed to play!

The words to the rather strange sounding song are "People look at us weird all the time, we dont fit! We are the social weirdos, hardly anyone accepts us! We dont follow the norms of society, theres no law saying doing so is illegal after all! Every norm was meant to be broken by someone so we will break them all! They say males are supposed to like females only, be tough, never cry, be confident! But we will break those walls down and accept those males and females who dont like the opposite gender! People are supposed to like, watch, and do things according to their assigned gender at birth.. Lets free others from those expectations by helping them break them! We are the social weirdos, hardly anyone accepts us! We arent part of the mainstream trigger and norm filled culture, we are part of the crazy underground! People are so afraid to break norms because of peer pressure but they shouldn't! Peer pressure is poison that needs to be eradicated! If society wants to control us, we`ll riot and tear down every single part of society in response! We are the social weirdos, hardly anyone accepts us! The media will paint us in a bad light but thats nothing new! They always do that to anything not normative! We wont be poseurs by pretending to be something we are not!"

I use magic to transform into my horror outfit and then say to the crowd "Now that we have gone into rebellious territory, its time to do one final song together before our separate sets! This one is a Gothic Doom Metal song called The Darkness Swallows!" All of us guitar players spend some time downtuning our electric guitars all the way down before beginning the song! The lyrics to it are: "Each second, the world falls further into chaos as it gets more divided! The darkness swallows hope, happiness, peace, and so much more away as it takes over the people of the world! Its influence can be felt everywhere as evil people try to ruin others! All around, the darkness fuels the division, hate, despair, violence, greed, intolerance, anger, and sadness of the world! It didnt come out of nowhere, our kind created it and now it has infected so many people with its temptations! The darkness swallows chances of fixing the messed up world we live in and leads us closer to potential extinction! Money driven individuals brainwash people and try to stop our efforts to fix the world! People are demons, heaven and hell are our reality! At the rate this is going, the darkness will leave our world full of despair and united under a new world order.."

After the song is over, things get very bad as none other than the SDL appears saying "Well well! Look who it is, the fools who have helped humiliate me time and time again! I recovered completely after yesterday`s events already and come here to crash the concert and finally win!" I reply "We will see about that! Anti-SDL movement come forth!" On cue, everyone on the team who isnt already here show up ready to do some serious fighting! Then, Captain Blaster`s pirates, my vampires, and the armies of our ally nations show up too and unfortunately for the SDL, he didnt bring any of his monsters! The SDL groans as he usually does and says "Ugh.. I cant beat all of you.. Im out of here.." The SDL vanishes so the vast majority of the team is no longer needed so they head back to where they came from..

I say to the audience afterwards "Im not sure how we managed to make the SDL rage quit when yesterday, we fought against him for hours.. Oh well, lets continue the concert! Its rather comical that that SDL did so! Now then, me and my band are gonna go offstage as Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns complete their set so be prepared for when we come back! I will now pass the mic to you Fluffy as we leave for the time being!" I do so and Fluffy Afro says as we leave to join the audience "Im questioning the SDL too.. He nearly killed us several times after all! Anyway, lets start with a Speed Metal/Space Rock song titled Crazy Adventure In A UFO!"

They play with Fluffy singing "Have you ever wanted to ride in a UFO? Well, now you can for my friends are gonna take me for a spin! Oh, you dont want to? Oh well!

Here we go into space running into random things at a crazy rate! Think we hit a bat who is being hunted for by Ozzy! I got to high five an astronaut somehow as we zipped through space! Abducted a few morons coz they were getting on our nerves before we took off! Im having a crazy adventure in a UFO! The clowns have convinced me to try this rainbow liquid saying it would make my experience more surreal! Drank it down, now Im disoriented and seeing weird things such as a pink talking bat! Look out the window and all I see is color! Think Im going mad now thanks to the liquid.. Feel dizzy, my brain hurts, the speed of the UFO blows my mind!Can hardly just see the morons from earlier being pushed off onto another planet and the clowns drinking the rainbow liquid as well! Im still having a crazy adventure in a UFO! Then as the liquid stops affecting me, I realize we have landed back home.. Tired and dizzy, I pass out.."

We all laugh at the silliness and randomness of the song as Fluffy states "I can hear that that was really funny so here is another song! This is an Electro-Industrial infused Industrial Metal song with a hint of Funk and elements of Grindcore called Funky Factory Incident!"

They get to playing ASAP with Fluffy singing the words(along with some spoken word influenced by Les Claypool of Funk Metal band Primus)

"Its a funky factory incident! Today was a pretty normal work day out in the factory! Even though I had to stop working to use the bathroom several times I was working faster than a speeding bullet! After lunch, things got bad really fast.. Got a hand stuck in a machine, watched as it was grinded up.. Then, I went nuts and did crazy things before passing out.. I lost my hand forever to a funky factory incident! Almost made Captain Blaster jealous with my new robo hand though! The situation was gruesome, almost made me scarred for life! It was even worse than the losses in the incident that would lead to Tony Iommi pioneering Heavy Metal! The factory is shut down now sadly.. Turns out the owners wanted the hand grind to happen and I became unemployed.. Oh well, my silliness made me a figure online and in the underground! Lost my hand to a grinding accident but now I have a robo hand in its place!"

With the rather grotesque but funny song over, Fluffy announces "One more song from us everyone! This one is a Glam Metal song called The Great Fashion Death Plague!" It takes a minute for them to change the guitar tuning but when they do, they play their music with Fluffy singing the lyrics

"Everyone`s wearing flashy outfits.. When they came together, something strange happened.. Looking at each others outfits, they all suddenly died for no reason at all! Scientists analyzed them and found that oh no a new disease that kills people when they see flashy outfits is now going around! First that style of clothes started killing people`s careers in the 80s and 90s now it is killing ordinary people with crazy outfits! They call it the great fashion death plague! No one knows where it came from but now, flashy outfits have vanished off the face of the Earth as they are all buried underground! No one wants to fall victim to such a deadly and impossible disease! Punk and grunge styles then took over from there and there is a bigger variety of outfit styles seen everywhere! It also claimed the lives of mainstream figures as money blinded them about the danger now all mainstream musicians are dead! They call it the great fashion death plague! Gotta be careful about what to wear or else we will die!"

Fluffy and The Wacky Clowns then leave the stage with their instruments and me and my bandmates take the stage with our instruments! I say in a very excited voice "Alright, here we are again and we will be having a longer set than the others since well, they were the opening act in a ironic way since their music is more commercial and radio friendly than ours is but the truth of the matter is that we are famous for having fought evil over and over again in a seemingly endless cycle.. Anyway, we will be performing covers, parodies, and original songs so get ready for some craziness! We shall start with a song I call Am I Furry which is a parody of the Diamond Head song Am I Evil made famous by Metallica covering it and later on, Rob Zombie with 2 members of Korn covered it live in concert! This will be in a Brutal Death Metal style btw! While Fluffy`s vocals are clean, mine are more raw and aggressive! Lets do this and get a big mosh pit created in the process!"

In a screaming style heavily influenced by Death`s Chuck Schuldiner, I scream while playing Brutal Death Metal with the band "My identity was never fully figured out by me, it was complicated to figure out! Thankful little community, for they accepted me with open arms! Gotta make a fursona now dont want to not have one! Creative and hardworking, cant hide my determination! Nineteen, everyone is so friendly! Gotta meet up with at least some of them at a con! See their fursuits if they have any! I take my time improving my fursona! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am! As I watch videos by fellow furries I love the fandom even more! Fursuit now I sought, to wear for fun! Taking no chances, I gotta be careful with where I share my furriness! I will help guide you through the fandom, help you become dedicated to the fandom! Nineteen, everyone is so friendly! Gotta meet up with at least some of them at a con! See their fursuits if they have any! I take my time improving my fursona! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am! Haters after me now I will just ignore them or teach them a lesson! I will stop the spread of their hate I will watch them regret messing with the fandom! Your fursona just like mine is full of cuteness unique features everywhere! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am! My soul is still longing for a fursuit, awaiting for Blaze to come to life! Being sent to me once it is complete! My human face is pretty boring in comparison nothing very noteworthy about it! Patient and excited I get home just in time for my fursuit to be brought to my home! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am! Haters after me now I will just ignore them or teach them a lesson! I will stop the spread of their hate I will watch them regret messing with the fandom! Your fursona just like mine is full of cuteness Unique features everywhere! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am! Am I furry? Yes I am! Whats wrong with that? Am I furry? Yes I am!"

After burning a large paper with the word hate on it with a flamethrower after the song ended, I say in a still ready to go voice "Alright! I hope that was very much loved! This next song is a cover of the Industrial Metal song Dragula by Rob Zombie! Alright, heres some killer Industrial Metal!"

I sing the lyrics while playing guitar with the rest of the band playing as well "Dead I am the one, exterminating son! Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze!Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry! While they slowly turn, conquering the worm! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool! Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed! Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat! Tender is the fur, dying as you purr! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Do it baby, do it baby! Do it baby, do it baby! Burn like an animal! Dead I am the life, dig into the skin! Knuckle crack the bone, twenty one to win! Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry! Devil on your back, I can never die! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Do it baby, do it baby! Do it baby, do it baby! Burn like an animal! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula!"

During the song, lots of fire, smashing, and screaming happened and when its over, I state "Wow that was a crazy song right? Well, we got some more stuff such as a cover of Death Metal song Infernal Death by Death starting right now!"

As usual, I scream the lyrics "Die! DIE! Die! Piling the bodies! Burn them in the night! Skin grows black and withered! Decayed smell will rise! Existence fading into ashes! Burn those bodies to infernal death! Human coals are burning! Repulsive yet so true! Open graves are scattered! When the work is through! Existence fading into ashes! Burn those bodies to infernal death! Existence fading into ashes! Burn those bodies to infernal death!"

After an even more fire filled song performance, I announce to the audience "Okay, those were some pretty gruesome songs so lets do another song parody! This time Furrypower, a parody of Firepower by Judas Priest that is just like the original fast Heavy Metal with opera like vocals and some screams mixed in!"

We begin right away playing at a higher speed than any song before as I do the vocals which are "With fursonas drawn we claim the future! And then seep away from all hate! Bring in the haters to be defeated to punish for their crimes from dust to dawn! Furrypower! Petrifies! Furrypower! The hatred is so foolish, make no objections! We`re forced by hate to intervene! Come rally around this lack of tolerance and acceptance! Our numbers rise so haters will go down! Furrypower! Exterminating hatred! Furrypower! Promote peace since we are forced to fight! Empty the fursuit! Relax and cool down! This world thrives on hate its bound to collapse! Aim for the violent haters who wont stop with laser red lights! Releasing the power puts peace in sight! No time for them to ask for mercy or forgiveness! Those evil souls are now giving up! There is no sense in all the hatred they have! With open arms we fight for peace! We fight all this hatred! Petrifies! Furrypower! Between the eyes! Motifies! Furrypower! Evil`s demise!"

Austin notices I need a little bit of a break from using my vocal cords after all that so he says "We`re gonna go perform an original song now! Its Black Metal and its called The Existence Of God Can Neither Be Proven Or Disproven! Lets do this guys!"

We begin playing after we put on corpse paint and with Austin doing backing vocals, I scream "Religions and non religions always arguing over the existence of god!

Dont they know that the existence of god can neither be proven or disproven? We dont know what happens after we die until we die! Hail any god you want or hail no gods for we mortals dont know if there is an afterlife! We could simply have our consciousness die once we die, end up in a black nothing, be reincarnation, go to some afterlife, or something else once we bite the dust! Stop arguing about gods existence you fools! Keep your stance to yourself coz you cant 100% prove your stance to be factual! Dont you know that the existence of god can neither be proven or disproven? This is why religion arguments need to burn to death! They turn into not just religious arguments but political, social, and moral arguments as well! A disbelief in a deity doesnt automatically mean you are going to hell!Nor does religion make a person bad by itself! Some people use their stances to create violence against others and if hell is real along with heaven, the devil, and god they are the types that are going to hell! Dont you know that the existence of god can neither be proven or disproven? The irreligious have very valid points but, one piece of information makes them not completely right, the mysteries of life after death if there is such a thing! Religions for the most part have great morals and can have very positive benefits in someone`s life while having no religion has benefits too! The church burners and bible thumpers give both sides bad names they should stop being so extreme for they are poseurs of what they believe in! Worship Satan, Jesus Christ, several Ancient Gods, Rob Halford, or no god at all! It doesnt really matter for the existence of god can neither be proven or disproven! Screw the arguments regarding religion and lack of religion!"

I once again need to rest my voice so Brayden speaks to the audience for me this time with the words "We hope that opened some minds and helped squash some arguments! We shall now play a Pirate Metal song called Captain Blaster about our crazy pirate friend of the same name! It will be a drastic change from the Extreme Metal we have been playing!"

Since its Pirate Metal, I go for a more shouting/singing approach than earlier with all my bandmates providing backing vocals as I sing "You have probably heard of him, hes been plundering ships for several months now! His name is Captain Blaster! He sure is one crazy captain! Has a parrot named Thrashbeak as a pet! Lost an arm and an eye fighting the SDL but hes perfectly okay! Has a bionic arm now and an eye patch over where his eye used to be and now hes even tougher to beat! His name is Captain Blaster! He got elected as president of the Pirate Republic and is the goodest pirate around! Crazy that he gets along with us landlubbers so well coz he isnt one you wanna mess with! Wants the head of the SDL once the SDL is defeated! He helped steal from and plunder hundreds of SDL ships, you really shouldnt anger him! He aint your typical pirate, he will have your head if you mess with him! His name is Captain Blaster! He is one crazy tough cookie, his sanity can be somewhat questioned! Apparently hes a lot like a dude named Commander Thunderstorm! He captains a ship that can travel not just on water but land and space as well that is the size of a cruise ship! Dont believe me about any of this? You can see him in action in videos published to the multiverse web network!"

During the song, a staged pirate battle occurred which ended just in time for me to say to the crowd "Okay, its time for another parody! This one is a Hardcore Punk parody called Grammys Get Off The Air a parody of MTV Get Off The Air by Dead Kennedys! I feel better now so yeah.. Lets get to it now!"

I then sing/shout/scream the lyrics while playing with the band "Fun fun fun in the mosh pit! Turn up the volume! Annoy the mainstream people! Hi Im the frontman of the winner for best Rock song! I always question how we are even here! I bring radical ideas with me everywhere! My task is to help end whats available in the mainstream! By making songs about the problems of the mainstream! So dont follow the mainstream! Be rebellious! Be a true rock and metal fan and dont be a poseur! If we have our way the mainstream will die and the Grammys will finally not be a joke! This is the potential future of music! How far will the mainstream go and how low will they stoop to stop us and rock n roll? To continue the brainwashing of the masses with music.. They have turned rock star into a term that refers to any music star! Making sure to discredit true rock stars in the process! Grammys get off the air! Grammys get off the air! Grammys get off the air! Get off the air! See the latest mainstream winners being broadcast winning their grammys and true rock stars being ignored! Those mainstream people shake their bums and make terrible commercialized garbage as they lip sync live at concerts and performances! Theres something I dont like about mainstream musicians calling themselves rock stars! More poseurs of rock n roll and heavy metal making money off their fakeness! Grammys get off the air! And so it was the corporations claiming that they arent doing anything wrong nor that the Grammys is doing anything unfair! Allowing their lies to become fake facts! As commercial music and award shows brainwash the public! Its just changing music trends they say, even though thats a lie! They got a lot of nerve making low quality music to sell and have the Grammys ignore real quality music! When they are too flipping greedy to sign bands with actual talent and skill! Drum machine eared! Pea brained people instead of true music fans! Gotta fire the shots at all of the mainstream! The lowest quality music rules! Forget honesty, forgot creativity! The most brainwashed buy/download the most garbage! Thats the name of the game! And, quality is slipping and no one will say anything about it! Could it be that they love creating horrible music for the masses and using the Grammys as a puppet to further their agenda? Grammys get off the air! NOW!"

After a chaotic performance with a huge wall of death being formed in the crowd, I announce "Okay, its time for a cover of the Groove Metal song Walk by Pantera! Many of you should know this song rather well so lets dive right into it!"

I use both high pitched screaming and Rammstein influenced harsh shouts in doing the lyrics which are "Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence? One step from lashing out at you! You want in to get under my skin and call yourself a friend! I've got more friends like you! What do I do? Is there no standard anymore? What it takes, who I am, where I've been belong! You can't be something you're not! Be yourself, by yourself! Stay away from me! A lesson learned in life known from the dawn of time! Respect, walk! Run your mouth when I'm not around! It's easy to achieve! You cry to weak friends that sympathize! Can you hear the violins playing your song? Those same friends tell me your every word! Is there no standard anymore? What it takes, who I am, where I've been belong! You can't be something you're not! Be yourself, by yourself! Stay away from me! A lesson learned in life known from the dawn of time! Respect, walk! Are you talking to me? No way punk! Walk on home boy!"

To a very hyped crowd, I say in a very energetic voice "Just one more song! This time its a Brutal Death Metal song called Being A Twin Kinda Sucks! Let the seeds of rebellion against society be fueled further with this song! Im sick and tired of people obsessing over twins, as I am one myself after all! Lets blow up society even more than before!"

We get to playing right away and I scream once again in a high pitched style "Everywhere people obsess over twins like me especially twin kids and babies!Sick and tired of it, time to show the world being a twin isnt that special at all! Twins are forced to be forever together even when they want to be alone completely! Being a twin gives you unfair popularity at school and in life! People always asking the same old twin related questions all the time! Let the standard of obsessing over twins die in a raging fire! For being a twin kinda sucks after all! Its kind of enslaving even! Let the twin obsessed pile up into a chamber where they realize the truth about twins! Obsession will be dead before other problems of society are taken out!Twins can hardly make themselves into different people with twin obsessed flies ruining everything! You wouldnt want to be a twin, it is painful and annoying at be one! You are given too much attention and popularity for being one, why would you want that? Being a twin kinda sucks, society has the obession of twins rooted firmly in its poisonous norms! Curiosity killed the cat dont you know? Stop obsessing over twins now! Popularity gained from being a twin is not legit popularity at all, its horrible! Always stuck together, twins suffer all the time thanks to others obsessiveness! Gotta keep twins separated to save sanity and end obsessions! Wouldnt be surprised if there is a fetish around twins at all! Let twins develop different interests and personalities, dont force them to be the same at all! Not all twins look alike, its obvious to see! Twins are 2 different people no matter what! Being a twin kinda sucks, end your obsession with them, its irrational to have!"

Fluffy and The Wacky Clowns return to the stage as the crazy song ends and together, all of us musicians say "Thats it for this show! We have to go back to Fun Land now to train before next months departure to Miitopia! Goodbye everyone!" We are then sucked through space time to our destination.. The end!

 **Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this even though it was song after song.. Im just glad that this story is done, its been a long time coming and took awhile transferring and editing! Thats all I have, see ya readers!**


End file.
